


(S) Love You More Than Coffee(Tim)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Superfam Femreader! [9]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, He'd be helpless without her, Jason Todd and Stephanie Brown are in love, Past hurt, Romantic Fluff, She makes him take care of himself, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs Help, Tim Drake Needs Love, Tim Drake Needs Sleep, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Tim Drake is happy because of Y/N, Tim Drake really needs Y/N, Y/N is Superman's daughter, playful banter, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N Kent go's to Wayne Manor finding her boyfriend in a desperate need of sleep. Tim, is yet again reminded how much he needs Y/N.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Reader
Series: Superfam Femreader! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	(S) Love You More Than Coffee(Tim)

I knocked on the door to Wayne Manor. Inside upstairs in a very messy room is my boyfriend, Tim Drake. Alfred, opened with a soft smile. 

"Ms Kent, lovely to see you this evening please come in"

I walked in "thanks, Alfred it's good to see you too. As I said every time before you don't have to call me Ms Kent. Y/N is just fine" 

"I'm afraid you'll continue Ms Kent. Master Timothy is upstairs in his room. It's been quite some time since we last saw him" 

"I'll work my magic and get him to come see the world or if I need to get him to sleep. I will definitely get him to sleep" 

The kind man gently smiled "I have no doubt in my mind of that Ms Y/N" 

I walk upstairs. I haven't seen Tim in a few week's, it's taking its toll on me. I miss him. Both busy with our family's, job's, college and home cities to look after. All I want to do is hold him and him hold me. We've been dating for 3 year's, known each other for 8 year's. I took the first step kissing him he asked 'this mean your my girlfriend'. We always had a open relationship, no secrets. I was there for him when his Dad died and he was there for me when we believed my brother Conner was dead. He makes me feel whole and happy. I stop by the last step of the stairs as I see Stephanie laughing as Jason chased her into his room slamming the door shut. I shake my head not wanting to know what is going on behind that door. I open Tim's bedroom door seeing, Tim. Wearing only his boxers showing his strong arm's and torso. Tim, wasn't the biggest man but he made up with his, brain. I always used my power's I inherited from my dad to help defend and protect. His desk, floor and bed especially covered with papers, coffee cups, empty monster cans, clothes and dirty plates. His tired eye's look at me. It's been so long since he's allowed himself to rest that his heart is racing, his eye's are swollen, his body is in desperate need of rest, his muscles are tight, and he's fighting the urge to fall into slumber. I don't even want to know when the last time he slept was. 

"hey, babe" he says softly and takes a sip of his coffee "I missed you" 

I shut the door behind me "hey honey, I missed you too" I scrunch my eyebrows "you look exhausted. You know we've talked about this several times in fact. You need to take better care of yourself" 

He put his coffee cup on his night stand he moved his eye's back to the laptop. 

"I know but I really need to add, more attention to detail on the security system in the Bat-cave, the cave and Batman's security cameras in Gotham. I need to review the intercoms make sure their still working. I got my college paper and--" I kissed him cupping his cheeks 

We parted from the kiss my hands still on his cheek "shhhh, stop talking let me take care of you Timmy" 

I sat by him I kiss his shoulder laying my head on his shoulder. He kisses my head. I put my arm around him. My body language telling him to lay down with me. I kiss his neck and rub my hand up his back.

"baby, I told you that I am working. I'll be done... Later" he cleared his throat as I rub his shoulders "stop working your magic hands their putting me to sleep" 

"honey, do you really think the world will stop spinning, or Gotham will need you if you take a moment for yourself?" 

"I need to get this done, along with some other important stuff and then you'll have me all to yourself" 

"Timmmmmy, I love you which means if you're miserably tired, I'm miserably tired" 

He sighs deeply "there's no way I'm winning this argument, or getting out of this, is there?" 

"no sir Mr smarty now lay down with me I'll give you a message, and you'll be asleep in no time" 

"I don't want or need sleep" 

"Timmy, you're supposed to be the smart one, honey I'm not asking" 

I held both of his, hands he groaned leaning his back against me. I kiss his neck. I use my foot shutting his laptop. I kicked my shoes off. I super-speeded dimming the light's and shutting the curtains. I see Tim move to grab his laptop. I super-speeded snatching it away, holding it above my head and point my finger at him with a, irritated look on my face 

"do that again and I'll throw it out the window and you know damn good and I will do it" 

He put his hands up in a halting gesture "alright, alright fine you win I surrender to you" 

"honestly honey don't you know that I always win" 

He snorted I put his laptop on his desk. I super-speed cleaning his bed and room. Tim, stood by the bed knowing exactly what I am intending to do. I moved the covers Tim walked sitting on the bed. I sat with him we both held the covers laying them on us as we laid down. Tim, takes a deep breath I message his arm's. He softly smiles his muscles calmed, breathing steadily and his heart beat calming. 

"better?" I questioned smirking knowing he is definitely enjoying the moment 

"hmmm" he mumbled relaxed 

Tim's head nestled in the crevasse of my neck, his right arm over my lower chest. I had my arm's around him and kiss his head.

"you have no idea how much I love you and needed this, babe" he mumbled in a tired state

"oh, believe me I know" I chuckled

"just take the damn compliment, babe"

"ok, I love you too Timbers"


End file.
